Analise critica V
by yuediangelo
Summary: Yaoi,Um encontro na noite chuvosa,um banheiro aparentemente deserto,Uma noite de paixão avassaladora, nossa observadora (as)quase descobertas,uma viagem silenciosa de volta a torre da Grifinória,e...esses seriam Sirius Black,Remus Lupin e Severo Snape tendo sexo no corredor!Bom quem era ela para julgar? sequela de analise critica IV.


**Titulo:** Analise Critica V.

**Declaração: **Eu não possuo Harry.

**Advertência: **Yaoi,Lemon,você foi avisado!.

**Beta: **nenhum

**Emparelhamento:** Draco Malfoy dom/Harry Potter;Remus Lupin dom/Sirius Black dom/Severo Snape sub.

**Resumo: **Yaoi,Um encontro na noite chuvosa,um banheiro aparentemente deserto,Uma noite de paixão avassaladora, nossa observadora (as)quase descobertas,uma viagem silenciosa de volta a torre da Grifinória,e...esses seriam Sirius Black,Remus Lupin e Severo Snape tendo sexo no corredor?!Bom quem era ela para julgar? sequela de analise critica IV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Analise Critica V**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A chuva continuava a cair estrondosamente Hermione se movimentava com rapidez e velocidade pelos corredores querendo chegar o mais rápido possível em seu destino,quanto mais ela se aproximava da porta do segundo andar mais ansiosa ela ficava,pensando em tudo que iria ver e possivelmente descobrir hoje,assim que parou na porta Hermione lançou em si mesma um feitiço de invisibilidade e para que seus passos ficassem sem som.

Assim que isso foi feito Hermione colocou o rosto na porta para tentar determinar se os dois já estavam naquele lugar e se seria seguro abrir a porta sem que fosse notada por nenhum dos dois para qualquer efeito,por um momento nenhum som foi ouvido e ela se perguntou se eles não tinham trocado o local do encontro.

Foi quando ela ouviu o tamborilar de dedos contra uma superfície solida o que a notar que quem quer que fazia tal ato estava ansioso ou irritado com alguma coisa e se ela sabia o que esperar Hermione diria que Draco Malfoy estava novamente atrasado o que Harry estava ficando extremamente impaciente com isso...Hermione suspirou de alivio,pelo menos ela sabia que não seria uma grande dificuldade para entrar no quarto já que poderia simplesmente seguir Malfoy quando esse entrar.

Ela se afastou um pouco da porta para poder observar bem o corredor e não ser surpreendida por Draco quando esse aparecesse,e não teve que esperar muito até que o príncipe de gelo entrasse em sua linha de visão parecendo tão sexy e perigoso quanto nunca fazendo Hermione segurar um suspiro quando viu a sensualidade que ele exalava.

Dando passagem o loiro rapidamente adentrou o banheiro com graça fazendo um movimento único para que a porta fechasse atrás de si,sendo seguido quase que imediatamente por Hermione antes que a porta a barra-se e fora por muito pouco que isso não acontecera.

No momento em que entrou Hermione viu como Harry estava sentado em cima de uma das pias que dava visão direta para a porta,e ela se agradeceu por não ter entrado pois iria com certeza chamar muita atenção para a sua pessoa se isso ocorresse,embora as roupas que ele usava era normais o jeito como ele estava sendo e olhando para Draco transmitia sensualidade,de um jeito maduro e perigosamente inocente ao mesmo tempo.

"Sabe Dray,eu acho que você tem prazer em me deixar te esperando por você sempre chegar tão atrasado!" A voz de Harry era suave e tinha um certo tom de desafio,mais ainda sim nada que poderia ser levado pelo como um insulto,era apenas um pouco mais do que uma afirmação da realidade.

Draco porem não parecia estar ouvindo uma unica palavra do que Harry estava dizendo já estando muito mais interessado, para os olhos que os assistia,no jeito como a boca de Harry se movia ou como o moreno parecia o pecado reencarnado do jeito como estava sentado e falava como um felino atrás de sua presa Draco atacou Harry,puxando o assistente menor para um beijo feroz e que transbordava luxuria.

Hermione mudou um pouco de angulo para ver a batalha pela dominância durante o beijo embora se ela tinha alguma coisa a dizer sobre esse fato era que nenhum dos dois estavam lutando com todas as forças e ainda sim se tinha um espetáculo para se assistir,principalmente o jeito como suas bocas pareciam se fundir durante o beijo avassalador.

As mão de Draco percorriam os lados de seu mante de um jeito forte e possessivo,Draco parou suas mãos nas Nádegas de Harry e começo a acaricia-las de jeito provocativo conseguindo arrancar o primeiro suspiro dos lábios do seu amante. Harry percorria com as mãos o cabelo de Draco que mesmo apenas olhando Hermione poderia dizer que eles eram macios como seda.

Harry soltou um riso sedutor após terminar o beijo,e com graça estava rodando os cabelos de Draco no seu dedo indicador o que parecia ser uma fraqueza do príncipe de gelo porque esse gemia minimamente a cada deslize que seu amante fazia em suas madeixas.

"O que aconteceu com você hoje na aula de poções Dray?Me provocando de modo tão obsceno na aula de poções,com Snape presente ainda por cima e com a sala cheia de alunos cheia de alunos completamente inocentes sobre as divindades e os prazeres do sexo."

Draco bufou.

"Seria mais fácil Voldemort se declarar um amante de trouxas e convidar Dumbledore para um passeio no parque para um lindo dia com chá e biscoito,e declarando a paz mundial do que encontrar um único adolescente dessa escola,não melhor de todas as escolas de magia que não saibam sobre sexo." Draco disse com uma voz,rouca e com indícios de arrogância.

"Mas Dray,eles não sabem a nossa situação,garanto que se alguém notasse o que estava acontecendo seriamos os culpados por varias mortes e internações no hospital St. Mungos na ala de casos irrecuperáveis no minimo"Harry disse com uma voz doce e infantil e Hermione não podia deixar de concordar.

"Bom você não parecia ter nada contra o que estava acontecendo naquele momento" Draco disse em um tom provocativo e com um sorriso que só poderia ser classificado como sexy.

"Claro que não!"Harry disse arqueando para seu amante puxando Draco pelo casaco para que os dois ficassem ainda mais próximos "Por que eu iria contrariar quando eu tinha a sua mão habilidosa em meu pau necessitado?Como eu iria brigar com você sendo que eu estava sentindo tanto prazer naquele momento como em nenhum outro?Como eu poderia para a afirmação tão clara que você estava fazendo sobre mim naquele momento?me mostrando que eu sou seu em todos os sentidos da palavras?"

A boca atrevida de Harry parecia fazer as palavras fluírem em uma grande mare de indecência,e mesmo estando um dia em extremo chuvoso e a temperatura não estando das melhores,Hermione podia se sentir aquecendo vendo aquele casal perfeito provocando e atiçando um ao outro e seu doce e inocente Harry falando aquele linguajar sujo...o que fazia as coisas extremamente eróticas.

Os dois pareciam ter se cansado de conversar já que voltaram para o beijo que era muito mais aquecido do que antes suas línguas traçando os pescoços os gemidos correndo solto com esse simples ato,os movimentos um contra o outro parecendo ser uma dança coreografada entre o tango e a lambada.

Harry lambia a orelha de Draco em um movimento cheio de atrevimento,enquanto parecia querer fazer seu corpo se moldar um com o do seu amante,as protuberâncias já eram visíveis em suas calças,Draco continuava massageando as nádegas de Harry,com movimentos circulares e para cima e para abaixo segundo por sua coluna e depois marcando sua mão em uma grande pressão em no quadril do menor deixando muito claro que o moreno pertencia a ele a todos os olhos observando.

As roupas começaram rapidamente a serem descartadas,mostrando o físico de deuses gregos que os dois possuíam os movimentos nunca pararam e durante um momento os dois pareciam igualar seu momento de paixão com a chuva que acontecia do lado de fora indo de suave a furiosas,de calma a apaixonada,tão vocal quanto os trovões e ao mesmo momento completamente imprevisível...

Quando chegaram a ficar completamente nus,os dois começaram um verdadeiro duelo ou uma dança,dependendo de quem estaria vendo o acontecido,Harry tinha puxado seu amante enquanto se levantava e se esfregando com ele enquanto circulava pelo quarto...parecia uma coisa animalesca e ao mesmo tempo graciosa.

Os dois pareciam se tornar um com os círculos,as circulações estava ficando cada vez mais eróticas e animalescas, Hermione olhava tudo com olhos fascinados os dois eram perfeitos,ela podia ver a possessividade em seus movimentos a carinho através da luxuria o modo como se completava instintivamente.

Eram como dois imãs de polos postos se atraindo magneticamente um para o outro,a dança era incrível,como um tango bem elaborado com a chuva como a musica que eles seguiam,ou uma luta pela dominância e sensualidade como se tivessem disputando com movimentos quem sera o melhor e poderia teria a note para dar prazer ao outro.

Sem que nossa famosa observadora soubesse,outra pessoa,mais para fantasma,tinha notado a sua presença e também via os dois amantes com entusiasmo mal disfarçado,Murta sabia do caso dos dois a um tempo muito longo,eles por vezes usavam seu banheiro como cenário de seu prazer,e ela se entretinha muito assistindo os dois.

Nesse momento ela se pergunto se a menina sobre o feitiço da invisibilidade seria um problema para os seus shows particulares,mas quando Murta viu em seus olhos ela viu que a garota mortal estava tão fascinada com os dois garotos que não representava de modo algum um problema para seus espetáculos...ela tinha quase que certeza de que se a garota fosse abordada de forma certa ela teria companhia para ver esses intensos encontros de prazer dos dois...ela só tinha que esperar.

Hermione estava sem folego diante todo o momento do encontro,as cenas que passavam diante de seus olhos eram espetaculares demais para serem ignoradas,ela se perguntou se um dia acharia uma química tão grande com o seu parceiro como os dois tinham e se poderia um dia alcançar pelo menos uma pequena parte do prazer que os dois tinham um com o outro.

Então por um momento o tempo parecia se tornar silencioso,com apenas chuvisco leves que escorriam na janela e como em sincronia Draco e Harry também pararam olhando por um momento nos olhos um do outro que transbordava de amor e ternura.

Draco deitou Harry com delicadeza no chão,os dois não pareciam se importar com o frio que fazia em momento algum e os beijos começaram a mostrar carinho e ternura entre os dois,o corpo do príncipe de gelo cobrindo carinhosamente o corpo seu amante,as mãos percorrendo o corpo com carinho e reverencia os gemidos suaves e que pareciam ser musica saindo da boca de Harry...

Com o ritmo calmo que a chuva agora ditava,Draco parecia ter tomado para si mostrar o quanto amava e reverenciava o corpo de seu amante percorrendo todo tórax com beijos,chupões e mordidas,marcando cada área do corpo de seu amado que ele poderia chegar com os lábios ou com as mãos.

As provocações eram de um modo sensual e exótico,como soprar o mamilo de assistente sob ele,moldando as mãos pelo seu trajeto até o umbigo aonde ele introduzia a língua diversas vezes como em um aviso que estava preste a acontecer. Harry parecia se entregar completamente nas mãos de seu amante se permitindo cuidar e ser amado como unica antes permitiu a ninguém.

Chegando ao pênis,grande e completamente ereto de seu amante Draco lambeu a pontinha do membro fazendo com que o moreno gritar de surpresa e prazer,lambendo uma vez a extensão com um provocação ele tomou-a inteiramente na boca,pelo menos tanto quanto ele podia suportar.

Hermione notou que Draco chupava o membro de seu amigo lentamente então de um momento para o outro passava a chupar com força em um ritmo ousado,que mudava constantemente e se o jeito que Harry gemia sobre isso deveria ser enlouquecedor...principalmente quando se alterava entre lambidas,chupadas e a masturbação.

Hermione decididamente podia dizer que Harry estava muito próximo de alcançar um prazer sem igual,com a boca talentosa do Sonserino,então pelo canto dos olhos ela viu um movimento pouco definido fazendo com que virasse sua cabeça repentinamente vendo ali o fantasmas de uma menina...e nesse momento é que ela percebeu que esse era a casa da Murta que geme.

A fantasma percebeu os olhos da 'intrusa' voltadas para ela,e com um pequeno movimento de cabeça em reconhecimento voltou-se para a cena que acontecia no meio do seu banheiro,hermione viu que ela murta sabia da sua existência ali,e mesmo assim não se importava e voltara a olhar o casal com olhos sonhadores...como se deseja-se pipoca e refrigerante e uma poltrona confortável para ver os acontecimentos de camarote...ela não parecia nem um pouco chocada com o que via...decididamente ela já vira isso acontecer anteriormente...talvez mais tarde ela poderia pedir o que sabia sobre os dois...

"DRAYY...EU..AAHHH...EU VOU..." Harry falou quase que atingindo o orgasmo,fazendo o loiro parar repentinamente fazendo Harry abrir os olhos em decepcionado e questionar seu amante com um olhar "O que?"

"Você vai vir apenas"Draco disse enquanto se colocava confortavelmente entre as pernas de Harry que a abriu sem resistência e lançou um feitiço lubrificante o que fez o menor estremecer."...quando eu estiver..."Draco empurrou sem grande enrolação seu pau em Harry que gemeu longamente com a instrução misturada com dor e prazer "...com o meu pau..." Draco esperou um momento antes de começar a se mover lentamente em seu amante "...batendo duro em você!"

Os trovões soram mais fortes no lado de fora fazendo a chuva voltar com força total novamente,e o mesmo aconteceu com o ato que os dois faziam a luta pela dominância parecia ter voltado mais forte do que nunca,ou pelo menos Hermione tinha que descrever como uma luta de dominância já que os dois faziam as estocadas serem cada vez mais fortes,indo cada vez mais rápido,com movimentos felinos e animalescos e os dois lutavam pelo "topo" por assim dizer.

Durante pelo menos três vezes os dois rodaram para ver como seria controlado o sexo,sem perder o ritmo os dois viravam com ousadia Harry conseguiu até mesmo montar seu namorado por alguns momentos antes de voltar para baixo...a sincronia em seus movimentos era magnificas...o amor claro em cada um de seus atos...Hermione estava tão orgulhosa e entusiasmada com seus objetos de estudo...era tão impressionante de ver...

Hermione mais uma vez se impressionou com a força das cordas vocais que os dois possuíam ela podia dizer que os dois iriam chegar a uma conclusão em proporções espetaculares,o que começara a preocupara Hermione porem era o acumulo de magia que estava certamente preste a se libertar e de alguma forma ela sabia que se estivesse naquele espaço naquele momento quando a magia voasse em ondas para todos os lugares ela seria descoberta...

Hermione começara a procurar uma saída,ela simplesmente sabia bem como que não podeira ir pela porta da frente porque iria chamar a atenção bem como,Quando nossas analisadora começara a se desesperar a outra observadora se aproximou dela com cuidado para não ser notada e a liderou por uma passagem mais escondida do banheiro que não ficava na linha de visão e era uma saída de emergência que era antiga mais em uso.

Hermione sorriu para o fantasma e prometeu a si mesma voltar mesmo que seja apenas para agradecer...A conclusão chegou com um raio e um trovão iluminou e sacudiu a sala,a magia se libertou e Hermione se lançou na porta não querendo que nenhum pouco da magia a tocasse e a denuncia-se.

Ela sabia que ainda estava no corredor do segundo andar apenas em uma parte contraria a entrada original,ela ainda podia sentir a magia no ar se propagando levemente "marcando" tudo ao redor e com isso Hermione correu como se a sua vida dependesse disso,sabendo que se fosse marcada os dois saberiam que ela sabia...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione correu rapidamente por entre os corredores,mesmo com o feitiço de invisibilidade ela e o feitiço sem som ela sabia que alguém atento poderia encontra-lá...fora por muito poco que seus objetos de pesquisa não notaram a sua presença dentro do banheiro...ela tinha que ser mais cuidadosas com tudo suas pesquisas...ela sabia que não podia se deixar ser pega.

A observadora finalmente parou de correr quando chegou no corredor no quarto andar,tomando a respiração profunda para acalmar seus batimentos cardíacos ela se tomou conhecimento da sua situação,ela não estava mais em perigo de ser encontrada...Harry e Draco poderiam ser mais discretos a partir de agora,sabendo que sua magia tinha marcado tudo um corredor embora não a tinha pegado graças a Murta...ela simplesmente tinha que manter a cabeça baixa por enquanto só por precaução.

Assim que estabilizou sua respiração Hermione observou se seus feitiços ainda estava em vigor até porque provavelmente tinha professores patrulhando os corredores e a ultima coisa que ela queria no momento é ser pega fora da cama por qualquer um deles, principalmente Snape,isso certamente iria levantar coisas mais do que indesejáveis em sua vida/analise.

Ando calmamente Hermione decidiu rumar para a torre da grifinória para pelo menos obter um pouco de sono naquela noite agitada para poder colocar as coisas no lugar certo em sua mente poder assimilar tudo o que viu e ouviu naquela magnifica noite de tempestade...

Quando virou a esquina do próximo corredor ela se obrigou a parar,em estado de choque vendo a cena que se passava diante de seus olhos,ela piscou os olhos em uma grande sequencia para ver se não estava alucinando os fatos que passavam a sua frente,e constatou depois de se dar um beliscam que tudo aquilo era realmente bem real.O que só a tornou anda mais chocada.

Remus Lupin,Severo Snape e Sirius Black estavam tendo sexo no meio do corredor...isso fez com que Hermione se senti-se tonta por um momento,os três se odiavam ainda mais do que Draco e Harry e eram amantes?Ela tinha perdido esse fato?Snape era o submisso para Sirius e Remus ao mesmo tempo?

Assim que essa ultima frase passou por sua cabeça Hermione voltou a analisar a poção em que o trio estava no momento, Severo estava com as mãos na parede completamente se roupa,o que fez Hermione olhar atentamente para o corpo do mestre de poções com a pele pálida,o corpo definido que parecia ter apenas 30 anos e com um pau cima da media...Snape era realmente bonito sem aquelas veste longas e com o rosto relaxado o fazia parecer extremamente desejável...bom isso não vem ao caso no momento...Sirius e Remus estavam fodendo ele por trás ao mesmo momento como um dança frenética sobre o mestre de poções.

Os dois também eram muito bonitos,Sirius tinha ganhado peso e cor desde que sairá de Azkaban e sua inocência fora provada com a volta de Voldemort fazendo ter um corpo construído e musculoso como claramente se mostrava com a falta de roupas no momento,o cabelo cortado e limpo como a barba e agora ostentando um olhar de prazer.

Remus tinha se tornado extremamente bonito depois de ter aceito seu lobo na batalha fina ficando mais forte,e desejável com o corpo musculoso e poucas cicatrizes,um olhar calmo e decidido e completamente maravilhoso de ver,trazendo suspiros de muitas bruxas que ela conhecia embora como o momento mostrava ele já tinha parceiros na sua vida.

Os três pareciam se completar naquele tempo de tempestade,os relâmpagos os iluminando,os gemidos em escala bem menor do que Harry e Draco rolando pelo ar,Hermione viu com interesse como seus corpos pareciam se juntar,como os dois dominantes mesmo sendo fortes e implacáveis ainda mostravam cuidados com Severo e garantindo que ele não iria se machucar terrivelmente.

Os toques de carinho eram dispersados pelos dois no corpo pálido a suas frente,os toques no cabelo,o modo que seus corpos se uniam eram uma linda analise para fazer,muito diferente da de Harry e Malfoy,que parecia mais cheia de fogo e promessas e um amor inabalável aqui nesse momento ela boa sentir o relacionamento estável que os três possuíam, sabendo nada poderia separa-los,a segurança que mostravam.

E mesmo assim com todas as diferenças o amor estava presente nos dois atos,surpreendentes e inesperados que ninguém poderia ver chegando,Hermione se perguntou como todos reagiriam quando esses incomuns relacionamentos viriam a tona,ela de algum modo sabia que isso iria causar ima grande dor de cabeça a todos.

"Siri,Remy..foda-me,foda-me com mais força!"Hermione corou os duzentos tons de vermelhos que existiam quando ouvira a voz do odiado mestre de poções pedir de maneira tão obscena para ser violado com mais força por seus amantes...a voz dele baixa rouca e apaixonada deveria ser o pecado...

"Certamente meu amor!" Sirius falou de um modo surpreendentemente quente.

"Você gosta disso Sev?Ser fodido como uma prostituta?Ter dois paus em seu pequeno cú ganancioso?você quer sentir amanhã quando andar o que você fez essa noite?O como pediu para ser possuído?" Remus disse com a voz extremamente sexy e como Sirius atendendo o pedido de seu amante e a unica coisa que podia passar pela mente de Hermione era:

PARA O MUNDO QUE EU QUERO DESCER!

Primeiro seu doce e inocente Harry não era tão doce e inocente assim,agora Remus Lupin,um professor modelo um dos homens mais corretos dentro da sociedade fando esse tipo de coisa durante o sexo enquanto Sirius Black era amável?O mundo tinha Realmente enlouquecido...e ela pelo que parecia não conhecia nada das pessoas as seu redor...talvez ela precisava fazer uma reanalise geral de todos que ela conhecia?

Hermione começou a olhar novamente criticamente para o trio a sua frente,as coisa realmente poderiam funcionar com esse casal,eles pareciam poder mante-la entretida durante algumas horas,eles faziam um bom par e sua logica já estava desfalcada com eles e...

Hermione deu as costa para o que acontecia...embora ela tinha muita vontade de rever a sua analise sobre eles ela já estava fazendo a de Draco e Harry e não daria certo misturar,ela tinha que se concentrar inteiramente em apenas um experimento para que as coisas desses certo com suas analises...esse trio teria que esperar por um tempo...

Hermione voltou lentamente para a torre da grifinória,pelo caminho mais longo para não ariscar ser pega pelo trio e guardando com carinho a imagem dos três homens no fundo de usa mente prometendo que iria ver quando tivesse tempo iria se dedicar a analisar essa reviravolta,mas no momento a unica coisa que Hermione pensava era em ir para cama para poder descansar sua cabeça de tantas informações.

A chova prosseguia noite a dentro,e Hermione sabia que sempre quando ouvisse os sons que ela fazia iria se lembrar da dança animalesca de Harry e Draco e sempre quando um raio a iluminasse iria se lembrar do trio de amantes uma coisa que ela estava feliz em poder guardar como recordação de suas analises.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nota da Autora: **Gostaram dos acontecimentos?Achei que seria inusitado o aparecimento se outro casal aqui!Bom estou cada vez mais próxima de fazer o que me foi pedido!Bem...bem...bem...Agora como eu já mencionei eu não sou nenhum tipo de para normal para saber o que vocês acharam da fic,e para que eu saiba vocês tem que digitar logo a baixo e me enviar o que vocês acham...Deixe essa autora feliz fazendo isso! ^_^


End file.
